Reconstrucción
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sueña con la mujer ideal, pero eso jamás existirá ni existió en la vida. Draco la construye, la idealiza y caracteriza. Pero, ¿Y si la tuviera muy cerca y fuese mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñó? Esta es la historia de la reconstruída Granger.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto las ideas. El resto, forma parte de la novela de JK Rowling

* * *

En su mente se dibuja, sus manos la tocan y el corazón la percibe. Con el pasar de los años, las formas y los dibujos van ganando fuerza. Draco ya sabe dibujar y en sus cuadernos, sólo unas pocas letras se precian. Lo demás, es sólo ojos y piel.

**_Sus ojos, ¡Dios, permíteme llorar con ellos!:_**

La vislumbra, aquella mirada lo hechiza y lo transfiere a nuevas fronteras que le permiten ver la luz y huír de sus más pronfundos demonios. Está a lo lejos, con una sonrisa altiva y sus labios embrillantados con el más perfecto lápiz labial. Cómo el caramelo ellos deben ser. Dulces, finos y atractivos. Que al mirar, olvide las miles de cosas que le presionan al olvido y a la insensatéz. Que al divino parpadear, la más fresca imagen se trasmita. En su pálido rostro, él quiere descansar

_**Su nívea piel. El dulce mirar de las estrellas, ante la blanca nieve del invierno:**_

Que el tiempo corra y que nada desluzca. Que su rostro enmarque su mirada y la haga seductora. Que su rostro perfilado sea el dulce recuerdo de sus ojos, que profanan sin piedad, a aquellos ojos caramelos recién dibujados. Que el pasado, el futuro y el presente, sus recuerdos, sean reflejados en su níveo rostro que, matará toda vana ilusión de permanecer en soledad.

_**Dos hermosas manos, como dos gemas puras. Perfectas y cristalinas:**_

Suave toque, suave roce que emula la más perfecta divinidad. Cuerpos que se tocan, sus manos son perfectas. Las imagina perfiladas, sus uñas hermosas y largas. Aquellos dedos harán la más fina música jamás escuchada. Escribirán la más hermosa letra y y tocarán la más exquisita flor, cuyo aroma perdurará para siempre en su vida.

_**Cabellos rizados, que evoquen la más fina hierba, el más más brillante llanto de los ángeles:**_

Suave su toque, rizos como la vid que florece cada día. Resplandeciente como el sol de las mañana que entra por su ventana. Sedoso al tacto, brillante a la vista y exquisito olor. ¡Oh dios, permítele ser aquel cabello que acaricia con delicadeza! ¡Permítele ser aquello que ella más cuide! ¡Aquello que ella más atienda todos los días! ¡Aquello que sus labios saborean, cuando el viento hace de las suyas! ¡Aquello que al sonreír se adhiere a sus labios, que al mojarse tiene el deseo imperioso de besarla!

**_Dulce voz, que en los cielos escucha. Que en las más dulces canciones de cuna, silencie al más hermoso bebé:_**

Su voz como dulce trinar de aves, su música, su pasión. Una sonrisa suave, al escucharla hablar. Al escuchar lo que su epifánica garganta emula en sus oídos. Un ruego, una voz suave. ¡Cómo desea encontrarse allí! ¡Ser el objeto de su habla! Triste es estar mudo, sin poder escuchar ni decir tampoco lo que siente y padece. Ella, se llevó su voz, ella se llevó su habla para siempre.

**_Labios sedosos, labios carnosos que esconden hermosas perlas. Labios de seducción:_**

Suspira, cuando sus labios son su sueño de nunca acabar. Cuando saborea sus propios labios, imaginándoselos suyos. ¡Cómo desea ser ese lápiz labial, que acompaña y engalana! Pero ella, no, ella no lo necesita. Son bellos, son deseables. Divinas mordidas a su labio, qué sensual placer. Qué triste destino no tenerlos cerca. Celoso, de su lápiz labial, él está.

_**Divina sonrisa que todo esclarece, que todo brilla y todo conquista:**_

Sonríe, cuando aquellas gemas blancas se posan sin piedad sobre él. No se dirigen a él ciertamente, pero son su sueño. Son ellos, quienes iluminan sus sueños. Quienes sin un farol, se encargan de guiarle a través, del buen camino. La sonrisa divina, divina es su sonrisa.

_**Curvas peligrosas, caderas mortales que te invitan al placer de la seducción:**_

Peligrosas, mortíferas aquellas curvas. No puede hablar, su alma se ha ido a dormir en aquel cuerpo. En aquel deseo insano de poseer lo que no está descrito, lo que no está dibujado. ¡No es posible! ¡Una divinidad así sólo existe en el más profundo deseo de un hombre! ¡En sus más oscuros sueños! Cuando la sosegación, lo lleva al placer del sueño. Eso, ella es un sueño. ¡Pero, qué peligroso es soñar! A dormir a su piel, a su cadera, él se ha ido para siempre.

**_Delicados senos, que cobijan a un alma resquebrajada. Que todo tocan, todo revelan:  
_**  
Su parte deseada, su parte predilecta. Aquellas delicadas sensaciones que percibe al sentir, aquellas sonrisas y palabras mudas que surgen al tocarlos. Aquella pronunciación tan suave. ¡Es su nombre! Allí permanece. Delicados, con formas tan definidas. Es lo que le hace mujer, es lo que la hace tan especial y única. Es sólo ella.

_**Esbeltas piernas, que lo sostienen, que en el estupor lo mantienen:**_

Son esbeltas, definidas y de la longitud deseada. Blancas, puras y hermosas. Que sus piernas sirven, para cobijar su cabeza. Que le permiten soñar y señalar las nubes, que las estrellas le permiten mirar y sus constelaciones. Allí se ha quedado, entre sus piernas. Mira a la nada, aquel viento es muy relajante. Dormir plácidamente, con su cabeza en sus piernas. El sueño de esta mañana.

**_Suaves pasos en el papel que se desprende. Divinidad que quiere realizarse:_**

Inalcansable sueño del ayer. El tocadiscos se detiene, el papel se acaba y el lápiz se ha roto. Frustración. Se ha quedado sin su musa, sin su sueño más preciado. Tuyo es el ayer, tuyo es el hoy y el ahora. Inalcansable es aquel sueño de hacerte realidad. No eres de nadie, no eres el sueño suyo. Eres el sueño de muchos hombres fracasados en el amor y en la vida. ¡Oh divina diosa! ¡Oh divino placer angelical! ¡Abrázalo, dale su calor que en la lejanía, va muriendo!

**_Tiempo que pasa. Tiempo que transcuye y transmuta:_**

Su suerte no puede cambiar, su amor se estancó en algo irreal. Sólo duerme, ya no sale ni habla. Su sueño viene a buscarlo. Su sueño permanece en el espejo. Todos los días. Sonríe con él, ¡Vamos ángel, sonríe con él! Acaricia la más fracturada piel, reencarna y salva la vida de un ser desesperado. Su lugar, aún no está allá, su lugar es aquí, contigo.

**_Divinas gotas de lluvia, bailan por tu cuerpo cálido:  
_**  
Se siente inútil, desgastado e infeliz. Con tus labios juega, con tu cabello duerme. Está cansado, está mirándote otra vez, pero te has dado la vuelta. Te has marchado. La lluvia ha empañado el lienzo y te ha desnaturalizado. Te has vuelto su fantasma, sus pies y su sombra. No te vas, no quieres irte sin que te reclame, pero aún así te das la vuelta. Sólo eres una divinidad, sólo eso. Las gotas te mojan, por ti resbalan. Las lágrimas de Draco, también.

**_Al final, cierras tus ojos y se va el sol. Llega la luna y la oscuridad de la noche:_**

Siempre es así. Todo tiene un final. Ya no se acuerda de ti, ya no sabe quien eres ni a qué te pareces. Tu espejo está roto, tu ilusión se ha perdido en el olvido. Las hojas, están mordisqueadas, sucias y amarillas. Él aprendió cosas nuevas y te dejó en el pasado. El baúl de las mentiras, está abierto para ti y lo que no eres. Sueña, querido amor sueña, que estarás sola por mucho tiempo.

**_Y como cosa del destino, allí te aferras. Donde está el corazón:_**

Sonríes, a sus brazos vas aunque no lo sabes. Con un suspiro, él no puede creerlo. Era un hombre invisible, pero ahora es capaz de dormir en tu cama. Divina es tu presencia al verte, Hermione Granger. Al saber, que existe su sueño y transita por las más frías y solitarias calles. Pero ya no más, ya no estarás sola. Aunque no lo sepas, hubo quién te imaginó antes de que pudieras existir. Hubo quien te deseo lo que eres. Es ahora, que sabes a quién le perteneces y es ahora, que él, sabe que tú nunca le diste un adiós.

**_¿Y lo que siente el corazón?:_**

Nunca lo dibujó, nunca tuvo el valor. Tú lo construíste. Te sentiste hermosa, te sentiste apreciada, apoyada. Es grande, es rojo escarlata, late como nunca y en él persiste. Tú le dijiste cómo era, cómo debía sentir y padecer. Tú, guardas allí sus lágrimas, su rencor y sus desdichas. Es enorme, es tan hermoso que palabras sobran, palabras faltan para expresarlo. Tuyo es el corazón, Hermione Granger.


End file.
